PNTRNGR
Pantera Negra é um filme de super-herói de 2018, baseado no super-herói de mesmo nome da Marvel Comics. É sequência de Vingadores: Era de Ultron e Capitão América: Guerra Civil, além de ser o décimo oitavo filme do Universo Cinematográfico Marvel e o sexto da Fase Três. Foi lançado internacionalmente em 13 de fevereiro de 2018 e nos Estados Unidos em 16 de fevereiro de 2018. O filme é dirigido por Ryan Coogler e estrela Chadwick Boseman como T'Challa/Pantera Negra, Michael B. Jordan como N'Jadaka/Erik Stevens/Erik Killmonger, Lupita Nyong'o como Nakia, Danai Gurira como Okoye, Martin Freeman como Everett Ross, Angela Bassett como Ramonda, Forest Whitaker como Zuri, Andy Serkis como Ulysses Klaue, Winston Duke como M'Baku, Daniel Kaluuya como W'Kabi, Letitia Wright como Shuri e John Kani como T'Chaka. Sinopse Após os eventos de Capitão América: Guerra Civil, T'Challa retorna para sua casa, a reclusa e tecnologicamente avançada nação africana de Wakanda, para servir como o novo líder de seu país. Entretanto, T'Challa logo descobre que seu trono é desafiado por facções dentro de seu próprio país. Quando dois inimigos conspiram para destruir Wakanda, o herói conhecido como Pantera Negra precisa se unir ao agente da CIA Everett K. Ross e membros das Dora Milaje, as forças especiais de Wakanda, para prevenir que o país seja arrastado a uma guerra mundial.New Black Panther Synopsis Revealed Elenco *Chadwick Boseman como T'Challa/Pantera Negra **Ashton Tyler como jovem T'Challa *Michael B. Jordan como N'Jadaka/Erik "Killmonger" Stevens **Seth Carr como jovem N'Jadaka *Lupita Nyong'o como Nakia **Lidya Jewett como jovem Nakia *Letitia Wright como Shuri *Danai Gurira como Okoye *Martin Freeman como Everett Ross *Angela Bassett como Ramonda *Forest Whitaker como Zuri **Denzel Whitaker como jovem Zuri *Andy Serkis como Ulysses Klaue *Winston Duke como M'Baku *Florence Kasumba como Ayo *Daniel Kaluuya como W'Kabi *Sterling K. Brown como N'Jobu *John Kani como T'Chaka **Atandwa Kani como jovem T'Chaka *Nabiyah Be como Linda *David S. Lee como Limbani *Sydelle Noel como Xoliswa *Danny Sapani como M'Kathu *Dorothy Steel como Merchant Tribe Elder *Connie Chiume como Mining Tribe Elder *Isaach De Bankolé como River Tribe Elder *Alexis Rhee como Sophia *Francesca Faridany como Thomas *Stan Lee como Thirsty Gambler *Trevor Noah como Griot *Sebastian Stan como Bucky Barnes (post credit scene) *Unknown Actor as Dave Aparições Lugares *Wakanda **Cidade Dourada ***CidadelaThe Art of Black Panther ***Centro Médico de Wakanda **Amanzi Kwakhona Umlambo ***Cataratas do GuerreiroMarvel teases first Black Panther footage **Cidade dos Mortos‘Black Panther’: 90 Things to Know about the MCU’s Game-Changing Movie **Aldeia da Fronteira **Terra Jabari‘Black Panther’: 90 Things to Know about the MCU’s Game-Changing Movie ***Gorilla City **Monte Bashenga‘Black Panther’: 90 Things to Know about the MCU’s Game-Changing Movie ***Laboratório da Shuri ***Grande Monte **Aldeia do Rio *Floresta Sambisa, Nigéria *Londres, Inglaterra **Museu da Grã-Bretanha *Busan, Coreia do Sul **Jagalchi Market Casino **Prisão secreta sul-coreana da CIA *Oakland, Califórnia **Esconderijo de N'Jobu **Centro de Ajuda Internacional Wakandano *Viena, Áustria **Centro Internacional de Viena *Plano Ancestral *Novi Grad, Sokovia (mencionada) *Annapolis, Maryland (mencionada) *Kansas (mencionado) *Cidade de Nova York, Nova York (mencionada) *Quênia (mencionado) *Gana (mencionado) *Benim (mencionado) *América do Sul (mencionada) *Joanesburgo, África do Sul (mencionado) *Instituto de Tecnologia de Massachusetts (mencionado) *Afeganistão (mencionado) *Iraque (mencionado) *Hong Kong, China (mencionado) *Índia (mapa) *Nepal (mapa) *Paquistão (mapa) *Butão (mapa) Eventos *Resgate de Nakia *Assalto ao Museu da Grã-Bretanha *Coroação de T'Challa *Apreensão de Ulysses Klaue *Campanha de Erik Killmonger **Assassinato de Ulysses Klaue **Coroação de Erik Killmonger **Batalha do Monte Bashenga **Duelo no Grande Monte *Assasinato de N'Jobu (flashback) *Bombardeio no Centro Internacional de Viena (flashback) *Ataque a Wakanda (mencionado) *Batalha de Sokovia (mencionada) Itens *Vibranium **Hábitos da Pantera **Anéis Reais Wakandanos **Contas Kimoyo **Ring Blades **Manoplas de Vibranium **Tênis **Contas de PEM **Contas Kimoyo de Acesso Remoto **Lança de Vibranium **Lança Sônica *Lança de Bashenga *Braço prostético de Ulysses Klaue *Erva Coração *Jabari Wood *Wakandan Royal Ring Veículos *Royal Talon Flyer *Wakandan Maglev Train *Voador Dragão * * * * *Sky-Cycles (mentioned) * (mentioned) Criaturas *Cães *Rinocerontes brancos **M20Black Panther - Director's Commentary * * * s * s * s (mencionados) * s (mencionadas, cena deletada) Organizações *Tribos wakandanas **Tribo Dourada **Tribo da Fronteira **Tribo do Rio **Tribo Jabari **Tribo Mineradora **Tribo Mercante *Dora Milaje *War Dogs *Guarda Real Wakandana *Conselho Tribal *Grupo de Design Wakandano *CIA *Organização das Nações Unidas * * *Força Aérea dos Estados Unidos (mencionada) *United States Navy SEALs (mencionados) * (mencionado) Menções *Azzuri *Badu *Bast *Hanuman *Helmut Zemo *Mãe de Erik Killmonger *Filhos de M'Baku *Filhos de Okoye e W'Kabi (cena deletada) * * *'' '' * * * * Production In January 2011, Marvel Studios hired Mark Bailey to pen a Black Panther script. Kevin Feige would produce the film.'Black Panther' Back in Development at Marvel The Black Panther is a fictional character appearing in Marvel comics. He was created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby. He first appeared in Fantastic Four #52 (July 1966). He is also the first black superhero in mainstream American comics. Feige said that Black Panther is one of the films he is asked the most about.IGN on YouTube: Marvel Head Says Fans Want Black Panther and Captain Marvel Michael Kenneth Williams, who appeared in The Incredible Hulk, has expressed interest in the titular role.BOARDWALK EMPIRE's Michael K. Williams Wants That BLACK PANTHER Role On October 28, 2014, Marvel Studios made a major announcement citing Black Panther as one of several films to be created in Phase Three. On February 9, 2015, Marvel officially announced that it was changing the release date of four of its films, including Black Panther. However, Black Panther was changed again during the announcement of Ant-Man and the Wasp. By July 3, 2015, Marvel had spoken with to be the movie's director, but she declined, citing that her vision and Marvel's were not the same.Ava DuVernay Confirms She Is Not Directing Black Panther By August 13, 2015, expressed interest in directing the film since he passed up on Captain America: The Winter Soldier to do another film."Black Panther News" However, F. Gary Gray was withdrawn from negotiations when he was chosen to direct Universal's The Fate of the Furious. On October 14, 2015, "HeroicHollywood" reported that Marvel Studios desired Ryan Coogler to direct the film. "Comicbookresources.com" repeated the story. By January 5, 2016, Ryan Coogler was chosen to direct the film. On May 12, 2016, was announced to be in talks for a role in the movie.Lupita Nyong'o in Talks to Star in 'Black Panther' (Exclusive) On May 13, 2016, Michael B. Jordan joined the cast. Michael B. Jordan Joins Marvel's 'Black Panther' (Exclusive) On July 23, 2016, at the San Diego Comic-Con, it was announced that Danai Gurira had joined the cast and her role, along with Michael B. Jordan and Lupita Nyong'o's, was revealed.BLACK PANTHER Comic Con 2016 - Chadwick Boseman, Lupita Nyong'o, Danai Gurira, Michael B. Jordan On October 8, 2016, Marvel announced that Forest Whitaker, Winston Duke and Daniel Kaluuya joined the cast as Zuri, M'Baku and W'Kabi respectively. Florence Kasumba reprised her role from Captain America: Civil War.Forest Whitaker Joins Marvel's 'Black Panther' The working title of the movie was "Motherland".PRODUCTION WEEKLY – ISSUE 1015 – THURSDAY, OCTOBER 13, 2016 / 114 LISTINGS – 25 PAGES The movie began production in Atlanta on January 15, 2017, and used as it's home base.‘Black Panther’ begins filming in Atlanta in January Videos Black Panther Teaser Trailer Marvel Studios' Black Panther - Official Trailer Music *''Black Panther: Original Motion Picture Score'' *''Black Panther: The Album'' *''Black Panther: Wakanda Remixed'' References External Links * * * * *